


Fire & Blood: Letters from the Warden

by Charlatron, Jacklyn_Flynn



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, planning a threesome, shameless sluts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlatron/pseuds/Charlatron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Charlie and I wrote this as part of my Satinalia Headcanon Du Jour special. It documents the letters they wrote to each other after leaving the tavern. Zevran tells Bri that Olivia was hitting on her during their time together and Briall is shocked so she writes to both confirm and apologize. From there, things get a little spicy.
Relationships: Olivia Trevelyan/Briall Surana/Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Surana/Female Trevelyan, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fire & Blood: Letters from the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Please read Fire & Blood by Charlatron before reading this! I'll link it below.

Please read Fire & Blood [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240212) first!

Hi Liv! 

I so enjoyed spending that week with you! I’ve been talking about you nearly the whole trip home and I’m sure Zevran has had enough of it. I really wish you two could have gotten to know each other. I’m sure you would both get along swimmingly. 

He did tell me something that I wanted to address. Honestly, it’s a large part of my decision to write to you before we got home. I have to apologize for my behavior. Zevran informed me that you were, in fact, hitting on me. Or rather, as he put it, you were giving me the “fuck-me eyes.” I truly hope that I never said or did anything to lead you on or make you uncomfortable! 

I really enjoyed having another woman to talk to. I wasn’t really comfortable enough with Leliana to discuss  _ relationship _ things and you were just so easy to talk to! 

Again, I’m so sorry for my obliviousness. I’m afraid I’m still not really good at picking up things like that. I suppose I should have guessed when you talked about your experiences with other women. I’d never considered it before so I’m not sure what I would have done differently if I had noticed. Zev has brought up several ideas. I’m pretty sure he likes the idea of someone else joining us. I don’t know how I would feel about sharing my husband's affections with an incredibly beautiful woman who is far more experienced than I am! 

But, it is fun to think about, isn’t it? 

Curiously, 

Briall

P.S. Zev absolutely loved that thing you suggested I do. Thank you!

_

My dear, sweet Briall,

I was so happy to receive your letter - a fact I had not expected to be true when we parted ways. I have not previously put much effort into maintaining acquaintances, and rarely dwell on the absence of a person’s company, but I feel as though I found a true friend in you. A kindred spirit, perhaps? It fills me with a certain kind of warmth I haven’t felt in an age to know that you speak of our time together with such fondness. 

As for that extremely perceptive husband of yours, it seems he was able to deduce more in a few seconds than you did in almost an entire week; for I was, in fact, “hitting” on you. I have to admit, I had forgotten how it felt to have my “fuck-me eyes” fail quite so spectacularly, but for all my failed attempts it did at least mean I was able to cultivate something entirely different with you. Something rare and wonderful.

You are a remarkable woman Briall, inside and out, and I apologize if this admission of my initial intentions makes you feel at all uncomfortable.

There is something I feel I should tell you, however. Upon reading your words “But, it is fun to think about isn’t it” I remembered a dream I had, that last night we spent together. 

Oh, who am I trying to fool? I did not just remember... I think of it often. I would say I’m sure you can imagine what kind of dream I am alluding to, but let us be honest, your track record for understanding these things is not the greatest (I am laughing as I write this).

I’m talking about sex, Briall. You, me, and that ridiculously pretty husband of yours doing the most wondrously filthy things to each other, and when I woke up… well, I haven’t been that disappointed in a very long while. 

So, in answer to your question: yes; it really is fun to think about.

I do sincerely hope you’ll write me back, though understand if the contents of this letter dissuade you from doing so.

Hopefully,

Olivia

P.S. Empowering, isn’t it?

-

Dearest Olivia, 

Your letter certainly didn’t make me uncomfortable! I was rather expecting something along those lines, now that I have been educated in all of the things that I missed during our time together. Perhaps a bit embarrassed, but not uncomfortable. 

I was far more embarrassed when my ridiculously pretty husband saw me furiously blushing over your letter. I didn’t plan on disclosing our private correspondence but as you can imagine Zevran is  _ very _ persuasive.

Now that I know your erotic intentions I find myself thinking about them and what I might have done differently. A lot. Certainly, nothing would have happened without Zevran's approval but, unsurprisingly he has given permission without even having to ask!

Zevran is a very skilled man (and I mean  _ very _ ) but there is something appealing about being pleasured and pleasuring someone who knows exactly how it feels. Which is to say, I would absolutely need lessons but I'm positive I would have at least two volunteers for tutilage. I am a very quick and motivated learner.

My experience is extremely limited, and I've often wondered what might have happened had I not met or committed myself to my gorgeous Antivan. 

Perhaps sometime in the future, I might find out?

Curiously,

Briall

-

Dearest Briall,

I am glad to hear that my confession did not elicit any negative feelings - and even more so to learn that such delightful curiosity might even be encouraged by your  _ amore _ . Clearly, he is far more secure with your relationship than most spouses tend to be.

Genuinely I am uncertain if you intended for your last letter to tease me so, but, for the purpose of my reply, I have decided to assume you do in fact know exactly how such words would have been received. 

One thing I am certain of however is that you would indeed be a very fast and extremely thorough learner - and I would very much enjoy the opportunity to assist in providing such  _ intimate  _ education. 

Amongst other things - namely how sweet your cunt tastes when brought to climax - I do find myself wondering exactly how open-minded this seemingly perfect husband of yours is. 

And... on a completely unrelated note, I have had to alter the course of my travels and will soon be arriving in Denerim. I’ll be staying at the gnawed noble for a week or so... should that be of any interest to you?

Patiently yours,

Olivia

Dear Olivia, 

I apologize for the delay in the delivery of this letter. It had nothing to do with your previous correspondence though I’m sure you must have thought so! As it turns out, Zevran and I are on our way to Denerim as well to visit our dear friend, Alistair. We happened to get caught in a large storm and I didn’t dare send the poor raven out in it. By the time you get this letter, we should be only a few days from the city.

Zevran is excited to meet you properly and I am ecstatic at being able to see you again! (Assuming you don’t mind his company. We’re rather a package deal.) We will have so much to catch up on and so many new things to discuss. 

I would definitely not be interested in staying at the Gnawed Noble. I have less than fond memories of that place. As such, I’ve written ahead to the staff and requested one of the Orlesian suites in the palace. In typical Orlesian fashion, the beds are nearly twice as large as normal in that wing. If you would be interested in spending the latter part of your trip with me and Zevran in our suite at the palace, we would be glad to have you. 

Because I can be less than clear I want to state, in writing, that I am inviting you to share said bed with us. Preferably naked most of the time, with very little actual sleep going on. I’m so nervous my hand is shaking as I write this! All of the possibilities running through my head are absolutely thrilling.

Despite my jitters, you can rest assured that I am excited and very sure of this little adventure! Zevran is as well, regardless if he is just an observer or participant. (I can promise that you would  _ very  _ much enjoy and benefit from his participation.)

Until we arrive, you have full use of the suite should you like to use it. Just mention my name and they’ll set you up with the lodging, including all of the palace’s amenities and all of the food and drink you can stand. 

Affectionately and excitedly,

Bri

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it and we're looking forward to writing more for this shameless trio of sluts!


End file.
